marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Backstory Venom' '''is the moniker of the humiliated journalist Eddie Brock when he bonds with the alien symbiote that first attached itself to Spider-Man when it first came to Earth. One of Spider-Man's deadliest foes, and sometimes a valuable ally, Venom is capable of anything Spider-Man can do, only stronger. Even worse, he is completely invisible to his Spider-Sense, granting him the element of surprise in every one of their encounters. Venom here uses his symbiote body to form tendrils and attack as well as webbing. The Venom symbiote has bonded with various other hosts, most including Mac Gagan (the Scorpion) and most recently Flash Thompson. Powers Due to the fact that it was grafted to him first, the Symbiote bears many of Spider-Man’s unique abilities and passes them on to its next host. Eddie Brock had, previously to discovering the Symbiote, conditioned his body to lift up to seven hundred pounds. With the Symbiote’s assistance, he could lift up to eleven tons with little strain. He could also cling to walls and fire pieces of the Symbiotes’ substance as webbing at high pressure up to a distance of seventy feet. The tissue is regenerative, so Brock didn’t have to worry about losing the Symbiote as he fired the projectiles. The strands can be incredibly adhesive, and have a tensile strength of one hundred twenty-five pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Venom also possessed a power similar to that of Spider-Man’s “Spider Sense”, though it was not as efficient, as Venom's reflexes were not as honed as Spider-Man's. Venom was also extremely durable, and was able to take impact from small-arms fire with ease. However, the Symbiote is particularly vulnerable to sonic and heat-based attacks. The Symbiote could also blend itself in with the background. Venom is also widely known for his extremely long tongue, which he could use like a prehensile tail.He is also capable of creating tendrils that he uses to ensnare the opponent,he is also able to camouflage and he also possesses poisonous fangs.Venom can also shapeshift to mimick even other people Gameplay Support Attacks '''Venom Fang - '''Venom lunges forward while morphing into a giant mouth. Heavy version covers the screen. '''Venom Rush - '''The symbiote sneaks across the ground while entrails of some kind jump up and attack. Light and medium version is in front of Venom while heavy is farther out. Can juggle opponents. '''Web Throw' - Venom shoots a bit of webbing and if it hits WHILE the web is still being launched Venom will pull the opponent over his head and into the ground twice before throw the opponent behind him, otherwise its a normal projectile. Can be shot forward, upwards or at a 45 degree angle into the air. Hyper Combos "HAHAHA". Venom before the Death Bite Hyper. Venom Web '''- Level 1 hyper combo. Venom jumps to the center of the screen and casts a web that covers the whole screen. If it hits, Venom will do a twelve hit combo ending in a venom fang. Despite that he flashes when moving into the center, Venom is still vulnerable. '''Death Bite - Level 1 hyper combo. It's basically a super version of Venom rush. If it hits, it drags the opponent across the stage while doing around fifteen hits. Hyper Venom A red version of Venom based on the Marvel villain Carnage is much faster and strong than the original but his Specials are weaker. Just like the Orange Hulk. Unlockable in Marvel VS Capcom, after beating the game with Venom once. Trivia *Venom was given an alternate color palette for the MVC videogames different from his actual color in the comic books. In the MVC games, Venom is colored a light blue, rather than black or dark-blue as in the comics, however, one of his alternate sprites portray a dark-blue version of Venom. *His ending on MVC 1 shows him speaking to his partner on the battle versus Onslaught,saying that they will protect the innocent and battle the evil,which the partner agrees,until Venom says that heis calling to partner to crush skulls and eat brains,which the partner shows himself scared and disgusted. *In the mainstream Marvel continuity, Eddie Brock became Anti-Venom and a former costumed villain named Mac Gargan (The Scorpion) became the third Venom upon inheriting Brock's abandoned symbiote. However, when Mac became the Scorpion again the symbiote was given to Flash Thompson as part of a black ops mission. The MvC games however, take place in an alternate universe, different from the Mainstream Marvel universe so these changes may not apply to both universes. *Spider-Man appears wearing the Venom symbiote as one of his alternate costumes *Venom was supposed to be in MvC3 but Marvel apparently declined. Artwork venom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of Super Heroes venom_mvl-40.png 627-Venom.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Venom.png|Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Venom|Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Venom venom-1.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Alliance Venom|Marvel Ultimate Alliance Venom Venomss.png|spider-man video games Venom|Spider-man video games Venom Venom_Gif_2_by_Shadows_at_Dusk.gif|Spider-Man 3 (Venom first look)|link=Spider-Man 3 (Venom first look) 2270429_o.gif|Spider-Man 90's cartoon (Venom) Sprites Venom_point_1f.gif|Venom's Entrance pose Venomwalk.gif Venom breathe.gif Venom01.gif|Venom's Victory pose venom-mugen-big-eli-king.jpg|Venom Web Hyper combo Also See Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Venom's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment